A Christmas Surprise
by Snowflake Dazzle
Summary: Draco leaves for an Auror mission right before Christmas and the birth of their first child. Guess what Draco's getting for Christmas.


**This story was written for the Strictly Dramione's Christmas Fest. Special thanks to LolitaWeasley for their awesome beta help. All mistakes are my own. I don't own any of these characters, they are just fun to play with.**

_December 1, 2004_

"Granger, you're overreacting! You know it's a part of my job to go on Missions. And Harry believes we'll be back by Christmas," Draco explained.

"I know it's your job, but you also said you have no idea how long it will take. What if something happens to me or our unborn child while you are away," I complain. "And I haven't been a 'Granger' in almost three years."

"You will always be Granger to me, especially when you get worked up like this," Draco winked at me. "But this may be our only chance at getting Alecto Carrow. She's avoided capture this long and this intel is actually panning out. The Aurors are pulling almost everyone for this."

"But this was supposed to be our last Christmas as just us. And what if it takes longer to get her than Harry's thinking. He's gotten better at planning but he still isn't that great at it."

"I know, that's why I've been helping him. I will try my hardest to get back home by Christmas, Love. If anything, you can join Mother and Father at the Manor if you want. I believe they're hosting your parents this year."

"Please come back safely to me," I whisper as I kiss him goodbye. "And if you're not home by the time our son is born, I'm naming him Ronald Harry Malfoy."

"You're a cruel witch. You're not due until mid-January. I hope to be home long before then. And we agreed on Scorpius Draco as his name."

"Then you better be back to make sure that I name him that," I teased.

This is not the first time Draco has been away for an extended period for a mission. But most of them have an end date for when they will be home by. This is the first mission where there is no time limit to finish or call off the mission.

The next four weeks dragged. At this point in my pregnancy, I felt like a whale most of the time. I found most days I couldn't get comfortable and I was often found pacing the halls at Malfoy Manor as there were more to wander through.

On the morning of December 23, I had a bad feeling about the day. I had small pains in my lower back early in the morning and they persisted throughout the day. Walking the halls didn't seem to help either. Looking for a distraction, I flooed to Harry and Ginny's house. Ginny was also pregnant, but not due until March.

"Ginny, have you heard anything about the mission yet?" I asked worriedly.

"Not much. Kingsley was here a few days ago and said the reports back from the group say everything is going well. But no word on when they will be back," Ginny reported.

We talked for most of the afternoon with me changing positions every hour to try to get more comfortable. After a hearty stew for dinner, I flooed back to the Manor. Although Draco and I have our own home, I wanted to be closer to someone in case something was truly wrong with me.

Settling into bed with a good book, I read for a while before trying to fall asleep. My back pain persisted but never was more than a dull pain. Thinking a glass of warm milk would help, I wandered down to the kitchen.

"Missy Hermione, what are yous doing in the kitchen. Dot be getting yous what yous need."

"Thanks, Dot, I just wanted a warm glass of milk and thought the walk would do me some good for my back pains," I explained in hopes I wasn't hurting Dot's feelings by not calling her.

"You're in pain, Hermione," a low voice came from the dark corner.

"Lucius, you scared me. Yes, I've had a dull pain in my lower back since this morning."

"Could it be you're in labor?" Lucius asked, coming into the light.

"I doubt it. I'm not due until mid-January. I have at least three weeks yet before he'll make an appearance," I stated confidently.

"Draco was this early too and Narcissa had the same pains before he was born. I will call our healer in the morning to check on you. Even if it's just for my peace of mind," Lucius proclaimed.

"Alright. But I think I'm just uncomfortable and that is what is causing pain," I concede.

I took my glass of milk and left the kitchen to go back to my bedroom. I hoped Lucius wasn't right and I wasn't in labor, as I still had no idea when Draco would be home.

I fell asleep for a short while before I was woken by a sharp pain. Crying out, I got up to see if everything was alright. As I was making my way to the bathroom, I felt a gush of water escape me.

"DOT!"

In an instant Dot was by my side, "You called Missy Hermione?"

"Dot, I think my water broke. I need my mum and Narcissa, please."

"I'lls get them for you!" Dot exclaimed before popping away.

I walked into the bathroom to remove my wet knickers and clean up a bit. Narcissa was the first to my room.

"Oh, dear! I believe you're right about your water breaking. We need to get you straight to St. Mungo's."

Just as I was beginning to protest, a contraction hit, "Ahhh, it's too soon Narcissa. And Draco's not here. He needs to be here for the birth of our firstborn."

"Shh, dear. I'll get a word to Kinsley and have him let Draco know he's needed back home. But we need to get moving or the elves will be delivering the Malfoy heir here in the Manor."

My mum walked in just as Narcissa was leading me out of the bathroom.

"Hermione, what can I do to help?"

"Can you get my bag, there. If you hold on to me, you should be able to floo with me to St. Mungo's. My water broke."

Giving me a big hug, my mum grabbed the bag before we walked to the family floo. I was happy this is how Lucius and Narcissa brought my parents to the Manor so this was not her first trip through a floo.

A moment later, we were in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Maternity Floor. A special floor had been added in the last five years for women wishing to give birth at the hospital rather than at home.

"Excuse me, my name is Hermione Malfoy and my water broke. My family believes I'm in labor but it is too early for me to have my baby. My healer is Healer Patil."

"Healer Patil is out on Holiday. Healer Nott is here; will he do?" the nurse asked, rolling her eyes and knowing I didn't have much of a choice.

"Yes, Healer Nott is fine. He's a friend of the family," I replied.

A healer apprentice comes around the corner and sees me, "Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing here? Your next appointment isn't until after Christmas."

"Hullo, Melissa. My water broke a bit ago."

"What are you doing standing here. Let's get you into a room and Healer Nott can come to take a look."

The receptionist gives us a dirty look as I am led back to a room. My mum and Narcissa join me as my dad and Lucius went to sit in the waiting room.

I wasn't waiting long before Healer Nott comes in, "It looks like Malfoy was wrong, I will get to see your fun bits."

"Theo, I will hurt you! My mother and Narcissa are in the room and you enter like that!" I yell at him while the mothers in the room laugh.

"Hermione, dear, you forgot Theo grew up visiting the Manor all the time. I know how crude he can be," Narcissa commented with a fond look in her eye.

"Let's see how far along you are. And has anyone tried to contact Draco? I know how much he wanted to be here for this birth."

We informed Theo of Draco's situation as he grabbed gloves and lifted my gown. After a quick look and a diagnostic spell, he looked at me worried.

"Hermione, how long have you been in labor?"

"I had back pain all day, but nothing too strong until now. Why?" I asked concerned.

"You are almost ready to give birth. Everything looks good and your son is in the position he needs to be in, but he will be here shortly. Is there anyone else you would like here while you give birth?" Theo asked.

"Just Draco."

I was transferred to a different bed that had stirrups for me when it came time. Then we waited. It was almost two hours later when Theo finally said I had dilated enough and he was ready for me to start pushing.

"Theo, I can't! I need Draco here with me!" I cried.

"I know he should be here, Hermione, but I need you to push. Your son is just like you and Draco and is doing things on his time. Now push!"

With a mother on each side of me to help, I began to push on my next contraction.

"Ahhhhh"

"You're doing great, sweetie. And I'm sure Draco will get here as quickly as he can," my mum offered.

"Mum, I can't do this. Why did we think we could be parents. We don't know the first thing about being parents!" I panicked.

"Hermione, you've read every book about parenthood you could get your hands on. And you have all four of us to help you. Now, I think you need to push again," Narcissa said.

After fifteen minutes of pushing, Theo pops his head up, "I can see his head now. It won't be much longer before you get to meet him."

Three pushes later and a loud wail sounds. "Huh? Hermione, meet your daughter."

"What? No, every scan has shown we were having a son. Can they be wrong?"

"No, they haven't ever been wrong before. Let me run another scan while Melissa cleans up your daughter."

Theo waved his wand over my midsection and starts to chuckle, "Looks like you are having twins. If she was the only one there, the test would have come back negative. It is still showing you have another life in you. I'm going to need you to push again on your next contraction," Theo explained.

Just as I was about to start pushing again, the door opened and Draco rushed inside, "Did I miss his birth? Hermione, love, are you alright."

"Your sperm is evil Draco! Help me push and I'll explain later," I yelled at him. I was more concerned at birthing our second child than figuring out when he got back and where he was when I went into labor.

Ten minutes later we welcomed our son into the world. While Melissa was cleaning him, she handed our daughter to me.

"Who is this lovely little girl?" Draco asked.

"Meet our daughter. Surprise!"

"Wait, we have twins? There haven't been twins born in our family in over three centuries," Draco said looking at the both of us with love in his eyes.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a great miracle. It means we have a true love bond. I cannot tell you how happy I am right now."

"I'm glad that you're happy because this is all you're getting for Christmas."

"It is more than enough. I love you, Hermione."

"So, we need a name for this one. Since you made it for Scorpius's birth, I guess we can't call him Ronald."

"You were serious weren't you."

"I was," I teased with a wink. "But since we knew we were having a boy when we started thinking of names, we never thought about one for a little girl."

"How about Lyra Amaryllis? This honors both the Black tradition of stars and a flower for our mothers?"

"You know that makes her initials L.A.M., right?"

"She can be our little lamb for a while. And no one in the wizarding world does something as muggle as putting their initials together to make nickname."

We were able to bring Scorpius and Lyra home on Christmas Day for our first as a family. Both sets of parents came over with many gifts for the twins. It was a magical Christmas to remember.


End file.
